


A flaming heart 4 [most likely going to be the last book in the series]

by ThePurplePantherCat



Series: A Flaming Heart: The book series [4]
Category: Danger Force (TV), Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: M/M, tags will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurplePantherCat/pseuds/ThePurplePantherCat
Relationships: Frankini/Captain Man
Series: A Flaming Heart: The book series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947838
Kudos: 1





	1. 1: Baby time!

At the mans nest after 9 months:

After 1 hour Ray was holding a tiny bundle with Frankini standing over his shoulder. Then everyone was trying to get in the room at once. "Where's our new niece?!" Cat yelled excited running into the room dragging Jason with her.

"We want to see the baby too!" Mika yelled following them along with the other danger force members. Frankini put his finger on his lips telling them to hush or at least speak quieter or they'll scare the baby.

"Oh, sorry.." Cat whispered.

"This is our new son." Ray said.

"It's a girl." Jason and Frankini corrected in unison.

"You try giving birth to a baby by vomiting it up."

"You did it before with an alien when you ate an alien egg Schwoz made. Plus your Captain Man you can do anything."

"..True." 

"Hey if you weren't idestrooctable I could have done a C-section surgery and be thankful if you did not barf it up by ten hours you'd have to-" Schwoz started before Frankini slapped his hand over his mouth. "TMI dude. TMI."

Bose got a closer look. "Whatcha gonna name it? "Waffles"?"

"Excuse me! I'm NOT naming my daughter "Waffles"!" Frankini snorted.

""Pancakes" then?"

Frankini looked like he was about to smack him.

""Nacho ball"? ... CHAPPA TOLD ME TO DO IT-"

Chappa glared at him. "I did not!"

"How about "Vicky"?" Cat suggested.

"I actually like that name."

"Yeah lets name her that."

"I still think her name should be "Pancakes"."

Frankini snarled at him.

Bose ran away.


	2. 2: The first day

Frankini was holding Vicky now and was rocking her in his arms while Ray was downloading a digital book explaining how to take care of a child ages newborn to 4 years.

"So why are your brother and sister still here?" Bose asked.

Frankini rolled his eyes. "They're here because my Cat's a babysitter and she can help us with Vicky if needed. And Jason can help the Danger Force with missions because me and Captain Man can't because Vicky is literally only 12 minutes old a child THAT young can't be left with a babysitter."

"How do you even know if we'll even NEED Jason? It's not like an emergency call is gonna happen right now."

The emergency call alarm went off.

"Nice going Bose." Chapa glared.

Frankini raised an eyebrow as if to say 'told you' as he tried to calm a now screaming Vicky.

"I bet you could calm her by putting her head close to your chest! I heard baby's like that." 

Frankini hesitated but did so and she calmed down.

Schwoz looked into it. "There's a mass fight going on between random Swellveiw residents and the villains Toddler + his goons including Goomer and Jack Frittleman in Swellveiw park, apparently the villains got into an argument and got random residents on ether side and now they're fighting." 

"Well lets go!" Mika said.

Danger Force all blew a bubble to transform.

Jason smirked. "Cute." He crossed his arms into an X and created a mini blizzard It swirled around him for a few seconds then he broke the X and some Ice and snow scattered onto the ground. Ice Phoenix noticed it. "Sorry bout that-" He removed it.

Ice Phoenix wore dark blue glittery high-heels, light blue and white shorts, a dark blue see-through t-shirt and dark blue eyeshadow and lipstick and he had literal ice wings.

Ray got up. "One, isn't that outfit a little inappropriate? And two, WHERE'S YOUR MASK?"

Ice Phoenix folded his arms. "At least I'm wearing a shirt...-ish unlike you who likes to walk around shirtless around moms. That's right your husband told me. And we don't do the mask thing in Dystopia." 

"Grr. Fine. But at least put something other then makeup on your face."

"Fine."

Ray shoved a paper bag with eyeholes in it on his head.

Ice Phoenix scrambled to get it off his head. "EXCUSE ME I'M NOT PUTTING A F***ING PAPER BAG ON MY HEAD."

At the fight: (There goes that G rating- This has a lot of blood- (Also fun fact this chapter was going to include a baby food fight fiasco but I realized, the baby is too young-))

Danger Force and Ice Phoenix, who wore the paper bag on his head because Ray duct taped it down, arrived at the scene and it was violent. Blood was everywhere people where whacking each other with tree branches, throwing bricks at each other, Jack Frittleman's team was throwing frittle's and frittle can's at team Toddler, team Toddler was throwing baby bottles at Jack Frittleman's team. etc. etc. They where lucky they got there before someone died.

"Maybe we should let Jason/Ice Phoenix do this bye!" Brainstorm ran away and hid behind a nearby tree, that was too skinny to hide him.

"Brainstorm we can still see you." AWOL rolled his eyes.

"No you can't I'm invisible!"

"Eh, let him hide," Ice Phoenix cracked his knuckles. "Compared to the crimes in Dystopia this will be like defeating a peace of paper." He slowly raised a pair of scissors and opened and closed them twice.

"Why do you have scissors on you?!"

Ice Phoenix shrugged. "CHARGE-" He charged into battle.

"Well well well If it isn't Fire Phoenix, but what's with the outfit change and paper bag on your head?" Toddler said eyeing Ice Phoenix.

Ice Phoenix folded his arms. "I'm not Fire Phoenix I'm his twin brother Ice Phoenix. And I have the bag on my head against my will."

"Well If your his twin then do you have fire powers or do you have a different power like, SUPER LOSER-NESS!" Toddler bust up laughing.

Ice Phoenix snarled. "You've met me before and you know it."

"Not ringing a bell, loser."

"Maybe THIS rings a bell!" Ice Phoenix froze him in an ice block.

'ohhhh your THAT Ice Phoenix...' Toddler glared at him.

Someone snuck up behind Ice Phoenix and tapped his shoulder, when he turned around the person punched him in the nose. 

Ice Phoenix now had a bloody nose and the blood soaked the paper bag.

Ice Phoenix touched the spot blood getting on his hand. He snarled. "That's it." He ripped the paper bag off and temporarily froze everyone so that they where covered in a thin layer of Ice and where freeze-framed and in this state they could not see, move or talk but they could grunt-sorta and could hear. But too keep this up Ice Phoenix had to continuously use his powers, doing so did not zap away his powers or weaken them but it did chip away at his energy. 

Ice Phoenix had his eyes closed and staggered before going down onto a knee. "Hurry up and get Toddler and Jack Frittleman to make up or whatever, better yet drag them to jail ASAP! I don't have enough strength or energy to hold this many people like this for very long!!"

Volt walked over to the villains. "We'll just take them to jail all we need you to do is unfreeze Jack Frittleman and AWOL will teleport him and Toddler-sicle to jail.

Ice Phoenix was talking through his teeth now and his body was slightly shaking. "If I unfreeze Jack Frittleman I unfreeze everyone that's how this perk of my power... works..." Ice Phoenix's eyes opened then rolled to the back of his head and he clasped face-down into the ground.

Everyone unfreezed and continued fighting. AWOL grabbed Jack Frittleman and the frozen Toddler and teleported them to jail. As soon as he did that everyone else stopped and left.

Shoutout lifted Ice Phoenix's wrist and checked his pulse.

"Is he dead?!" Brainstorm asked.

"No, we're good. He's just unconscious because he used more energy then he actually had. If we let him rest he'll be fine and back to normal."

"Oh good!"

"Aw man."

Shoutout glared at Volt.


End file.
